


This is Frederick or That's a Skunk

by ForLove



Series: But They Need a Home Too [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Animals, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Dean. This is Frederick.” While sitting on the edge of his bed, Cas holds up the black and white ball of fuzz.</p><p>“That’s a skunk.”</p><p>“He’s been orphaned. I thought he could live with us.”</p><p>Dean stares then blinks. “Are you serious?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Frederick or That's a Skunk

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is an angel and living in the Bunker. There's no mention of the MoC.

“Cas what- is that what I think it is?” Dean is stunned. He stands frozen in the doorway of Cas’s bedroom. He went to ask what Cas wanted for dinner but is quickly distracted by a ball of fur in Cas’s palms.

“Hello, Dean. This is Frederick.” While sitting on the edge of his bed, Cas holds up the black and white fuzz.

“That’s a skunk.”

“He’s been orphaned. I thought he could live with us.”

Dean stares then blinks. “Are you serious? Dude, we can’t have skunk living in the Bunker.”

“A what?” Sam peers into the doorway.

“A skunk.” Dean folds his arms.

“Is he nice?” Sam asks Cas while entering and stepping closer.

“Yes. Of course. I would never have brought a hostile animal into our home.” Cas transfers the small fur ball to Sam’s large hands.

“So he won’t...you know.” Sam’s eyebrows ask.

“No Fredrick says he won’t spray us. There is no need to if he’s not threatened.”

“Frederick?” Sam grins while petting the little creature gently.

“He told me his name.” Cas states plainly.

“Don’t just talk to cats then?” Dean asks with a smirk, taking a step into the room.

“I can talk to any living thing Dean.”

“Of course you can.” Dean shuffles closer and reaches out a hesitant hand.

Sam gently transfers Frederick to Dean. The fuzz ball makes a chirp of happiness and snuggles into Dean’s hands.

“He likes you.” Sam grins.

“Frederick says you smell good. I agree.” Cas doesn’t make eye contact with Dean until he’s done speaking.

As Cas’s eyes move from Frederick to Dean, Sam looks between them.

“I’ll uh,” Sam clears his throat, “I’ll give you guys a moment.” He slips out unnoticed.

“Dean are you alright?” Cas asks quietly as Frederick chirps.

“Yeah, sure. Why?” Dean gently pets Frederick once more than moves to pass him back to Cas.

“Frederick says your temperature changed for a moment. And your scent…” Cas’s voice trails off as he takes Frederick from Dean, their hands softly overlapping.

“I’m fine Cas.” Dean’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Okay.” Cas sets Frederick on his bed. Dean watches the ball of fur waddle around and find a comfortable place to nap. 

The room is quiet. Dean tries to find a reason to touch Cas again, but is unsuccessful at thinking of one that doesn’t involve a discussion about _feelings_.

“Can we make a vegetable frittata for dinner?” Cas breaks the silence with the interjected idea.

“Uh, sure.” Dean smirks, asking about dinner was his original reason for visiting Cas’s room.

“Frederick can eat fruits, vegetables, eggs, various insects-”

“Cas I’m not putting insects into our dinner.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to. I’ll get Frederick his insects separately. But if we make a vegetable frittata he can have some of that.”

“We can do that.” Dean smiles as his heart squeezes in fondness. Watching Cas gently pet the baby skunk, Dean momentarily regrets they didn’t find him a pet sooner. He spares a thought that this could be a dangerous precedent to set, but then decides that it’s probably unlikely that Cas will continue to bring animals home. He seems very content to care for the one he has.


End file.
